


sunlight

by simpforsix



Series: wasteland, baby! [3]
Category: I Am Number Four (2011), The Lorien Legacies - All Media Types, The Lorien Legacies - Pittacus Lore
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Sharing a Bed, fuck james frey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpforsix/pseuds/simpforsix
Summary: Sarah and Six wake up next to each other.
Relationships: Maren Elizabeth | Number Six/Sarah Hart
Series: wasteland, baby! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891165
Kudos: 4





	sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> sunlight slaps, also they are one of my favourite ships. i will die on this hill

Sarah’s eyes fluttered open. She could feel the warm rays of the sun on her face, and the soft cotton sheets against her palms. Someone moved next to her, and she turned her head to see a half-asleep Six looking at her. 

“Morning.” Six grunted, her voice heavy with sleep. 

“Morning. You sleep okay?”

“Yep. You’re like a ward against nightmares.” Sarah felt Six’s arms creep around her waist, pulling her closer. She pressed her bare chest against Six’s. Six traced her fingers along Sarah’s hips, her touch making the other girl shudder. Sarah could feel Six moving her thigh in between her legs, and she let out a low moan. 

“Too early.” Sarah took the hand that had been on her hips, lacing their fingers together. Six laid her head against her chest, and Sarah began to comb through her hair with her free hand. She could feel Six’s breathing slow, indicating that she was likely asleep. 

Letting out a sigh, Sarah relaxed into the pillows. A month ago, she would have never imagined that she would be here. Fighting alongside superpowered aliens against other aliens. In bed with one of said superpowered aliens. Hell, before this she’d thought she was straight. Sometimes, she wondered if this was the right decision. If she would ever be the person she had been before. 

She could still remember who she had been. The Sarah who took pictures of everyone and everything. The Sarah who didn’t believe in aliens. The Sarah who wasn’t brave enough to stand up for herself. That Sarah was long gone. She wondered what she would have thought of her now. Shooting a gun, putting her life on the line, fighting aliens. It was almost scary how quickly she’d changed. 

Would she go back to who she had been before if she could? Life had certainly been simpler. Her concerns had been about grades and friends. Now her main focus was keeping herself and those around her alive. 

But, then again, if life had remained the same she would have never met Six. The woman who had entranced her from the moment she’d set eyes on her. Who had saved her life countless times. Who had shown her that there was more to life than high school. Six was brave, strong, and fucking hot. How Sarah had managed to end up with her was something she still found confusing. Six had taught her to shoot a gun, and had helped her find her own strength. Maybe it was time Sarah said goodbye to the girl she had been back in Paradise. 

Six stirred next to her, and Sarah curled into her sleeping form. She felt Six roll over slightly, draping her arm over Sarah’s waist. She let her eyes fall closed, knowing that no matter what the next day would bring, she wouldn't face it alone.


End file.
